The Jim Henson Works at the University of Maryland
In January 2005, The Jane Henson Foundation and The Jim Henson Legacy generously donated videos and funding to support the creation of what is now known as [http://www.lib.umd.edu/digital/henson/ The Jim Henson Works] at the University of Maryland. This collection makes available to UM’s community of students, scholars, and visitors over 70 digital videos spanning 35 years of Henson’s groundbreaking work in television and film. These full-length videos are available for viewing at public computer stations in the Michelle Smith Performing Arts Library, McKeldin Library, and Hornbake Library. The University provides a wide range of research opportunities into Henson's work and puppetry in the performing arts. It also hosts exhibits and websites, develops interactive interpretive content, and takes part in celebrations of Jim Henson's life. The Michelle Smith Performing Arts Library also launched Jim Henson: Performing Artist, on September 22, 2006 featuring Muppets and many behind-the-scenes photographs. Exhibit TheJimHensonWorks-exhibit01.jpg TheJimHensonWorks-exhibit02.jpg TheJimHensonWorks-exhibit03.jpg TheJimHensonWorks-exhibit04.jpg TheJimHensonWorks-exhibit05.jpg TheJimHensonWorks-exhibit06.jpg TheJimHensonWorks-exhibit07.jpg Index Celebrations, Compilations & Documentaries * 60 Minutes: Backstage at the Muppet Show : 16 minutes * The Dick Cavett Show : 68 minutes * Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes : 49 minutes * Henson's Place: The Man Behind the Muppets : 53 minutes * Herb Alpert and the TJB : 45 minutes * Muppet Stuff - The Annotated Works of Jim Henson: Creating Characters : 41 minutes * Muppet Stuff - The Annotated Works of Jim Henson: Creating Worlds and Telling Tales : 41 minutes * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years : 47 minutes * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson : 48 minutes * The Muppets on Puppets : 58 minutes * Of Muppets & Men: The Making of the Muppet Show : 51 minutes * Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting : 48 minutes * Sesame Street, Special : 48 minutes * The World of The Dark Crystal : 58 minutes Feature & Experimental Films * The Cube : 54 minutes * The Dark Crystal : 93 minutes * The Great Muppet Caper : 97 minutes * Inside the Labyrinth : 57 minutes * Labyrinth : 102 minutes * The Muppet Movie : 96 minutes * The Muppets Go to the Movies : 50 minutes * The Muppets Take Manhattan : 103 minutes * Time Piece : 9 minutes * Youth 68: Everything’s Changing -- Or Maybe It Isn’t : 53 minutes Fraggle Rock * Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes : 49 minutes * Fraggle Rock: All work and All Play : 25 minutes * Fraggle Rock: Beginnings : 25 minutes * Fraggle Rock: Change of Address : 25 minutes * Fraggle Rock: Mokey and the Minstrels : 26 minutes * Fraggle Rock: Preachification of Convincing John : 25 minutes * Fraggle Rock: Sprocket’s Big Adventure : 25 minutes * Fraggle Rock: The Honk of Honks : 25 minutes The Jim Henson Shows * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas : 52 minutes * The Frog Prince : 52 minutes * The Jim Henson Hour: Muppetelevision and Jim Henson’s The Storyteller: The Soldier and Death : 49 minutes * The Jim Henson Hour: Muppetelevision and The Song of the Cloud Forest : 49 minutes * The Jim Henson Hour: The Secrets of the Muppets : 49 minutes * Jim Henson’s Muppet Babies: Comic Capers : 25 minutes * Jim Henson’s Muppet Babies: Muppet Babies, The Next Generation : 25 minutes * Jim Henson’s The Storyteller: A Story Short : 24 minutes * Jim Henson’s The Storyteller: Hans My Hedgehog : 27 minutes * John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together : 50 minutes * A Muppet Family Christmas : 48 minutes * The Muppet Musicians of Bremen : 50 minutes * Muppet Stuff - The Annotated Works of Jim Henson: Creating Characters : 41 minutes * Muppet Stuff - The Annotated Works of Jim Henson: Creating Worlds and Telling Tales : 41 minutes * The Muppets Go to the Movies : 50 minutes * The Muppets Valentine Show : 26 minutes * The World of Puppetry with Albrecht Roser : 58 minutes * The World of Puppetry with Bruce Schwartz : 58 minutes * The World of Puppetry with Henk Boerwinkel : 55 minutes * The World of Puppetry with Philippe Genty : 59 minutes * The World of Puppetry with Richard Bradshaw : 57 minutes * The World of Puppetry with Sergei Obraztsov : 57 minutes The Muppet Show * 60 Minutes: Backstage at the Muppet Show : 16 minutes * John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together : 50 minutes * A Muppet Family Christmas : 48 minutes * Muppet Show: Beverly Sills : 27 minutes * Muppet Show: Bob Hope : 27 minutes * Muppet Show: Brooke Shields : 27 minutes * Muppet Show: Carol Burnett : 25 minutes * Muppet Show: Edgar Bergen : 27 minutes * Muppet Show: Elton John : 26 minutes * Muppet Show: Harry Belafonte : 27 minutes * Muppet Show: John Cleese : 26 minutes * Muppet Show: Juliet Prowse : 26 minutes * Muppet Show: Linda Ronstadt : 27 minutes * Muppet Show: Loretta Swit : 25 minutes * Muppet Show: Paul Simon : 27 minutes * Muppet Show: Rita Moreno : 27 minutes * Muppet Show: Sex and violence : 26 minutes * Muppet Show: Steve Martin : 27 minutes * Of Muppets & Men: The Making of The Muppet Show : 51 minutes Sesame Street * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street : 59 minutes * Sesame Street (pilot) : 59 minutes * Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting : 48 minutes * Sesame Street, Special : 48 minutes * Sesame Street: Death of Mr. Hooper : 59 minutes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Exhibits